This invention relates generally to outlet covers, and more specifically to outlet covers with a barrier wall.
Electric outlet boxes are provided in buildings to permit connection of decorative light fixtures and exterior outlets on the outside of the buildings. The outlet boxes are often installed in the building wall before siding or other exterior covering is installed. The electrician typically installs the outlet box with its outer edge flush with the building wall and the decorative light fixture is installed later, usually after the siding has been installed. An outlet cover is required to make the transition between the decorative light fixture and the outlet box and to seal around the outlet box.
The present designs of outlet covers fail to solve a number of problems. The outlet cover must provide a weather seal around the outlet box to avoid water leakage into the building and energy loss from the building. The outlet cover must provide electrical isolation for the wiring passing through the outlet box to the decorative light fixture or exterior outlet, so that a spark or hot wire is contained. The outlet cover must be suitable for the shape of the outlet box, i.e., the outlet cover must be tailored for or suitable for use with rectangular or round outlet boxes. The outlet cover must provide a secure platform for mounting the decorative light fixture or exterior outlet, so that the decorative light fixture or exterior outlet does not shift or twist.
In addition, the present designs of outlet covers fail to provide an area for display of information. Under normal conditions, visitors and delivery persons need to know address numbers. Under emergency conditions, neighbors need to know of the emergency so they can call the fire department, police department, or other agency for help. Without information, the occupants and the neighbors are at risk.
It would be desirable to have an outlet cover with a barrier wall that overcomes the above disadvantages.